Chili
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes, "you know if you didn't like my cooking all you had to do was say so." "I never said I didn't like it." Santana replied, "all I did was stir the pot so it doesn't stick to the bottom…which by the way it might if you don't stir it again." She turned toward the stove. "Step away." Quinn demanded, "I can do this."


**...So I was called into work the past two days and by the time I got finished, it was too late for me too finish up the stories and come over to my parents house and use their internet to upload them...**

**...So even though this is pretty late, I still wanted to get the stories out there. I'm pretty sure this one sucks (it's my opinion) I really don't even know what it is to be honest. So I won't be surprised if no one likes it. It's pretty terrible...**

**Anyway...**

**Day 2: Comfort/Fluff**

* * *

"Quinn, honey, I'm home!" Santana called out as she entered the apartment she shared with her girlfriend.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her girlfriend's voice returned.

Santana set her keys on the table beside the door and pulled off her jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks that were on the wall before she made her way into the kitchen. "Smells good." She said, stepping over to the counter, leaning back and watching Quinn, "chili?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded, stirring the food a little before she pushed back and stepped over to the fridge, "drink?"

"Please." She watched Quinn dig in the fridge a moment before she turned to the stove, stirring the chili a little.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked joining Santana with two full glasses of iced tea.

"Oh, you know." Santana smiled, "just pitching in." She rolled around and took the glasses from Quinn's hands, setting them on the counter beside her, before placing her hands on the blonde's waist.

Quinn let her own hands wander up to circle around Santana's neck before she leaned in to kiss the girl. "Well, as much as I appreciate it, could you…I don't know…not?"

"What?" Santana smirked.

Quinn shrugged, "it's just that every time I start cooking something for dinner, you saunter in here and fix it like I've made it wrong."

"Okay, one Saunter? Really? And two, Quinn, I do not fix your dinner."

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't."

"What about the lasagna I made last week?"

"It just needed a little more cheese, and a splash of sauce."

"Okay," Quinn nodded, "and the chicken?"

"I was just adding extra honey, you know it tastes better that way."

Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes, "you know if you didn't like my cooking all you had to do was say so."

"I never said I didn't like it." Santana replied, "all I did was stir the pot so it doesn't stick to the bottom…which by the way it might if you don't stir it again." She turned toward the stove.

"Step away." Quinn demanded, "I can do this."

Santana smirked raising her hands in defeat before she backed away from the chili grabbing her glass of tea. She watched as her girlfriend grabbed the spoon and stirred the dinner. "I like your cooking." She said. Quinn only gave her a look. "I do." She swore.

Quinn again stepped back from the stove and turned to Santana, "I'm running to the bathroom for a quick second. Don't touch my chili!"

"Okay."

Santana's eyes watched as Quinn left the room. She took another sip of her iced tea before looking toward the chili. As it began to bubble she stepped forward to stir it again. As the scent ran through the air, Santana breathed it in. It smelled awesome, she couldn't help but raise the spoon to her mouth to take a taste.

It tasted as she expected, it was good, great even…but it could be better. Santana looked around to make sure her girlfriend wasn't coming before she reached toward the spice cabinet and retrieved the chili powder. She put a dash of it into the chili before grabbing the small bottle of hot sauce, she then added a splash into the mix before stirring it up once again.

Santana quickly stepped away as she heard some footsteps approaching. When Quinn joined her she sent her a look, "so what did you do?"

"I didn't touch it, I swear." Santana told her, she reached over and retrieved Quinn's beverage. "Drink?"

"Thanks." Quinn took the glass, and took a drink before turning to her chili again. Santana watched Quinn take a taste of it, she glanced at the pot before looking at Santana, "I'm missing something." She said.

"I wouldn't know."

"Taste it…it tastes different than it did earlier, maybe spicier?"

"Quinn, I didn't try it earlier, how would I know if it tastes different?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "we've been dating for five years Santana, I know when you're lying…you did something didn't you?"

"No."

"Santana."

The dark haired girl huffed, "okay, I may have added like a dash of chili powder and a splash of hot sauce."

"Hot sauce?"

"It added a tang."

"You just can't let me cook you dinner."

"I jus-"

"Whatever." Quinn shrugged, dipping the spoon back into the chili and scooping out a spoonful, "is it done?"

Santana stared at her a moment before she took the offered bite. "maybe just another splash of hot sauce?"

Quinn stared at her a second before she tasted the chili again, "I think you're right." She smirked reaching forward and grabbing the hot sauce and adding a bit of it into their dinner. It didn't take long for Quinn to scoop their chili into bowls and for them to sit down at the table.

"I do like your cooking." Santana said a few minutes into the meal. "There are a lot of things you make that I can't do as well."

"Like?" The blonde smirked.

Santana shrugged, swirling her spoon a little before saying, "well, you can make really awesome pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah, and like you've like perfected the art of making bacon."

Quinn shrugged, "that's because I love it so much." She reached out to grab her beverage.

"Oh! You can bake!" Santana cried out, "I can't…I suck at baking. Remember that birthday cake I made you?"

Quinn chuckled, "it was like solid rock."

"Yeah, so we like balance each other out." Santana smirked.

"On the scale of cooking."

"The scale of life." Santana added cheerfully.

Quinn laughed, "I love you."

"I'll always love you more."

* * *

**I mean really, I just wrote a story about chili (even though chili is awesome)I just don't even know anymore...**

**...What'd you think? Suckish, yeah I know.**


End file.
